My Hokage
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Sequel to "The Next Hokage". Power and responsibility follow Kagome wherever she goes. She will cope the only way she knows how.
1. Chapter 1 Hokage

_A.N. I know you've all been waiting for it, and it's here-The sequel to "The Next Hokage". I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

"Just because Tsunade had confidence in you, does not mean we'll just bow to her wishes. No one in this village has evaluated you or your skills. In fact, you've never been official on the roster. All we have is the word of the late Tsunade and of course Shizune." The old woman fixed the ageless girl with a hard stare.

"Utatane, the word of Tsunade and Shizune carries a lot of weight," the old man stated simply, pushing up his glasses. "Though I agree she must provide some sort of documentation."

Shizune stepped up with two files then. "For you, Koharu-sama, the original." She handed it to the old woman. "And for Homura-sama, the copy. It will disappear at the end of this meeting." She sat next to the miko-nin. "I assure you, her record is spotless."

"Mitokado, read carefully," the female elder told him sternly.

Kagome arched an eyebrow at the girl who she had apprenticed alongside so long ago. How did she produce such documentation? She was almost certain she was not in the paperwork. "What the hell is in there?" Her tone was low, only for Shizune.

"Your naturalization as a Konoha citizen, your certifications as genin, chunin and jonin, and the reports from the three missions you've helped Konoha nin complete." Shizune blushed at her look. "What?"

"Either Tsunade-sensei was a better record keeper than I thought or you're a terrific forger." She smiled a little then, blue eyes swimming with jest.

Clearing her throat, Koharu called their attention back to the elders. "You are a strange candidate for Hokage. An impeccable record, yet one so short it would almost have to be." She handed the folder back as Homura's disappeared. "There is nothing we can actually object to. However, the lack of information makes me even more suspicious."

Frowning, the old man folded his arms over his chest. "Unfortunately, I'm inclined to agree. Higurashi, you have no obvious spots on your record because you hardly have one. While I place the utmost confidence in the Kages whom have endorsed you, I cannot approve of you."

Bowing her head, Kagome swallowed. "I don't want to be Hokage." She looked up at them. "I never intended to be charged with any sort of power like this. Tsunade-sensei took me in when I was in need. I owe her a great debt. She asked for me to become Hokage and as much as I disdain the idea of being put in charge of this village, it was her dying request. So I ask you to reconsider."

Hiding her smile, Shizune looked away. Kagome was not one to seek power, but that in itself made her most capable of handling it. "I believe you owe it to Tsunade to consider her more carefully."

Glaring, the old woman finally nodded. "You have the job, Girl."

Without smile, the miko-nin bowed gracefully. "I pledge ten years of my life. No more, no less." With that, she walked out, Shizune shouting after her.

x~x~x

"They accepted you rather quickly," the silver haired nin commented cheerfully as he sat beside the newcomer atop Hokage tower.

Peering at the male, she smiled. "And I suppose you're here to watch me?"

"No. I just take it upon myself to watch over my Hokage." His eye crinkled, a sign he was smiling beneath his mask. "You don't remember me at all, do you?"

"I'm not Hokage yet. I take the official oath tomorrow." She considered his profile a moment before shaking her head. "I've no idea who you are."

"I suppose you wouldn't. I was only a genin then." He pulled down his mask, looking at her carefully. "You called me a scrawny pervert." He smiled.

Laughter broke through her lips as she recalled the experience.

x~x~x

"_Y-you! I can't believe you!" Shizune covered herself quickly as she flushed bright red, the steam from the hot spring doing nothing to disguise her embarrassment at being peeped at._

"_I assure you, it was an accident." The boy was wiping a slight nose bleed away._

"_Hey!" an older female called, a robe tied tightly around her. "What are you doing peeping at girls in the hot spring?"_

_Momentarily shocked by the stranger's beauty, he opened his mouth to reply._

"_Just get out of here, you scrawny pervert!" The powerful kunoichi grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and flung him over to the men's side._

x~x~x

"Well, you're not so scrawny anymore, but still a pervert from the book you're reading," she chuckled, taking a look at the copy of Icha Icha Paradise he carried.

Placing his mask back on, the nin simply shook his head. "It is a remarkable work of literature. Though I must ask." He turned to meet her gaze, curiosity in his one visible eye. "I knew you instantly. You have not aged a day since that first time I saw you. Do you use the same jutsu as Tsunade did? Or is there another cause of your ageless state?"

All humor faded from her eyes at that question. "Ah, now that is a long story, for another night." She stood then, walking towards the edge and dropping off. Her loyal companion caught her and they vanished into the night,

x~x~x

"I bought you some ramen. Figured you would be too nervous to eat earlier." The blond male handed over the warm cup of ramen and a pair of chopsticks.

Smiling gratefully at the young male, she nodded. "I was. That was very thoughtful. Thank you, Naruto-kun." She opened it up, sipping a little broth carefully before beginning to eat the noodles.

"You knew about the Kyuubi when you met me." His tone was soft, a little questioning.

"Yes. Rest assured, I will tell no one who does not already know." She smiled and continued to slurp, careful not to mess up her ceremonial robes.

"It doesn't bother you? That I'm... That I have a demon inside me?" He stared into her eyes, looking for acceptance. Tsunade had given him that and so had the Third before he died. He needed to know she would as well.

Caressing a whisker mark with her thumb, she smiled warmly. "It doesn't bother me in the least. But there is something I need to discuss with you." She checked her watch and stood. "Later, Naruto-kun. We will talk later." She gulped down the remainder of her ramen and disappeared.

x~x~x

"So, you like her, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly as they watched the elders swear in their new Hokage.

Flushing, he shrugged. "She seems pretty nice." Shifting, he looked up, catching sight of Kakashi nearby, watching. He always seemed to be watching someone or something. There was a stirring in his chest then. He looked to their new Hokage and a clawing began inside him. He didn't like his former teacher eying her that way.

Lightest purple eyes peered at the blond male with interest. "Naruto-kun?" She rested a hand on his shoulder.

He stopped, smiling at his friend. "It's nothing."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as their new Hokage stepped forth, officially sworn in. The beauty stepped forth, sapphire eyes glimmering in the sunlight. "I am told my predecessor made no speeches, so I will not start. Know only that I am honored to be your Hokage." She beamed at the masses beneath.

There was just something about the woman that called to them all. Inspired them.

Even lackluster Shikamaru clapped. "She is a strange woman, to be sure." However, he did not say his trademark word.

"What do you mean, Shikamaru-san?" Hinata peered at him inquisitively.

"Well think. She's never been seen here. But there's no way she's ANBU or root because she was Council approved. That brings back the fact that no one here knows her and she got approved anyway. I've also heard her referred to as a 'miko-nin'." The Nara looked thoughtful.

As the crowd broke up to go about celebration and return to normal life, the new Hokage turned to go back inside, Shizune trailing after her. "Well, that went as well as could be expected."

Catching up, Shizune grabbed her arm. "Kagome, you did well." She tugged her along into the office. There were mounds of paperwork. "You can start tonight or tomorrow."

Groaning, she stepped in. "Tonight. Oh, and send Uzumaki Naruto to me."

"Right away... Hokage-sama." With that, the onyx eyed woman disappeared.

Slipping through the window, a familiar silver haired jonin stood against the wall. "No one knows you, yet you've already got them eating out of your hand." He eyed her curiously. "Why do you want to talk to Naruto?" There was a suspicion to his tone. He was more protective of his former student than he let on.

"He has a problem I believe I can help him with." She smiled at him, obviously not giving him anymore than that. "Shizune told me you were his instructor when he was a genin."

"Indeed." He looked at her carefully. "He wants to be Hokage."

"I'll nominate him when the time comes." Her tone was serious. "Now, if you'll excuse me-I have much to do." She gestured to the papers piled high and then took a seat behind the desk, sorting through the nearest mound.

As if he was never there, she was alone. Until a loud blond male came in, looking somewhere between eager and confused. "What did you want to talk about, Hokage-sama?"

Relieved at the break from endless paperwork already, the dark haired beauty smiled and with a flick of her hand, the room was sealed from eavesdroppers. "Sit, Naruto-kun." She stood as he did, coming around to join him on the chair at his side. "You may have heard me be referred to as a miko-nin. Do you know what a miko is?"

"It's a holy person, right?" He looked at her carefully, thinking it was a strange combination-A nin was never holy.

"Yes." She let out a slow sigh, her ageless appearance becoming tired. "In fact, I am more than that. My story is a long one, the journey arduous. But in the end, I was made immortal. I fell through the very fabric of time and space, and Tsunade-sama found and saved me.

"The power that caught her eye, made me unique was the power of purification. You see, I can purify demons out of existence." When he flinched, she paused and touched his arm lightly. "But I never would hurt someone innocent-Human or demon. And you, Naruto-kun, are both. Which is why I need to talk to you."

"You said you didn't care!" he snapped, shooting to his feet with distrust in his eyes.

"Naruto, I don't care what you are. But I owe it to you to explain what is going to happen to you." She took his hand and pulled him back, waiting til he sat before continuing. "The seal you have is weakening. I've observed you a little and I see that you can utilize the Kyuubi's chakra. Walls between you and Kyuubi are thinning. I believe the end result will be that you become one. You will be a demon-You will still be Naruto, but a demon Naruto."

"You're lying! Why would the Fourth have done this if I was gonna become a demon!" he shouted angrily.

"There are a good many things that I do not understand about the Fourth Hokage and his actions. This is happening though. Within ten years, the wall will dissolve naturally, and you will likely go mad for a time. What I will offer you now, is to have me break the seal. I will keep you somewhere safe where you can't harm anyone until you have control. It is your decision to make, but regardless, it will eventually happen. And you will become immortal." Sapphire eyes met his sky blue evenly, not a trace of deceit within.

x~x~x

Shizune eyed the uncharacteristically sullen Kyuubi vessel in surprise as he came from the Hokage's office. "Are you okay?"

"Ne, Shizune? Is... Is Kagome-san honest?" He had argued with her for a good hour before giving up. His only help was that Shizune would tell him she couldn't be trusted. But then she wouldn't have been accepted as Hokage.

"Very. She may not tell you her life story, but she'll never lie about it either, Why? Did she tell you something?" Frowning, the medic-nin reached for him, hoping to comfort him in some way.

"Thanks." He dodged her hand and grinned broadly. "Later." With that, he fled.

x~x~x

Moaning softly as someone blocked her sunlight, the woman squirmed. "Can't I have a little longer?" She cracked her eyes open and stared at the brown haired male. "Shizune send you?" She'd decided after a week to take a long lunch and just not come back for the afternoon. A week of being good and she deserved a little break, right?"

"Yes. She seemed exceptionally worried, though she kept it quiet and only sent me." He sat beside her on the ground.

"Probably thought I disappeared on her. I did it enough when I first met Tsunade-sama..." She shook her head a little and closed her eyes again. "I just wanted a little time away. All that paperwork."

"It looks like my sort of break." He laid beside her, staring up at the clouds. "Though I suggest we go back soon."

Stretching out, she yawned, smiling a little. "I'm not used to being contained anymore." She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "So, who are you?"

"Nara Shikamaru." He didn't turn from the view.

"Ah, I've seen your name in a few mission reports. You're very skilled." She closed her eyes again. "We'll go back in a few more minutes."

x~x~x

Hinata handed in her mission report. "The scroll was delivered without incident. No injuries to my team."

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san." Kagome smiled at her a little and accepted the written report. "I'm grateful that no one was injured."

Bowing, the heiress straightened and met her eyes. "May I ask you something, Hokage-sama?" She shifted, a little uncomfortable.

"Of course. Would you like to sit?" Her lips tilted into a smile, hoping to make her more comfortable. She still wasn't used to the whole 'being in charge' thing. Shizune helped, but she needed to adjust still.

"Well, since you and Naruto had your talk, he's been quieter. Not so cheerful like he usually is. He won't tell me anything, but I'm very concerned." She bit her lip, a little nervous as she peered at her Hokage.

"Well, Naruto-kun and I had a serious discussion about his future. I just hope he'll let me help. Is that all?" Kagome prompted, looking unphased by the question. Shizune had asked her a similar question after all.

"I suppose so. Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama." She stood and bowed again before leaving.

Sighing, she rested her head on the desk. "I wish I could go back to aimless wandering. Much easier." She smiled and scratched the neko youkai behind the ear as she appeared on her shoulder. "Hey there. You been exploring, hm?"

Kirara meowed softly and nuzzled her mistress.

"What would I do without you, Kirara?" Smiling softly, gave her another pet before going back to her paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2 Pride

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

Kirara purred softly, nuzzling her mistress and curling into her stomach. The night air was cool and the Hokage's fire rat haori was so very warm. She meowed and pawed at her arm, looking sideways at the blond male who appeared beside them.

"Sshh, it's alright." She scratched her little demon behind her ears, smiling. "Hello Naruto-kun." Sapphire orbs flickered to sky blue eyes curious at his very resigned look. "I take it you have found me honest?"

Looking truly distraught, he met her gaze. "There's no other way? No other option?" His normally jovial features seemed pinched, as if he had tasted something sour.

"I'm afraid I do not know one." The miko sighed and set the fire cat to the side, turning to face him fully. "You still have time if you need more to decide."

Looking out, away from her searching gaze, the jinchuriki let out a slow breath. "No." He turned and met her eyes again. "I don't need more time. Baa-chan trusted you. Shizune-nee trusts you... I'm going to have to too. So, where do I go to be safe?"

A sad yet sweet smile took possession of her lips. "I'll show you tomorrow. Tonight, let's just let things be."

x~x~x

"Hokage-sama, there is some concern. Uzumaki Naruto has not been seen-" the ANBU began, concern coming from beneath his mask.

"He is safe. I had a top secret mission for him. I had Shizune inform his emergency contacts and he is not on the roster. Why is it that this is a concern of yours?" the miko-nin inquired, voice soft, though there was a note of steel beneath it.

"Well, with Uzumaki's condition-" he started, not sensing that this was exactly the wrong thing to say.

"Naruto-kun is a valued asset to this village. He is permitted to conduct himself as he sees fit in down time and if I give him a mission, then it is not your place to question me, no matter his 'condition'. Thank you for your diligence, but I will be handling any further inquiries into Naruto-kun's daily life personally." She smiled a very sweet smile. "And you make sure Danzo hears that."

Bowing, the ANBU disappeared.

Letting out a long suffering sigh, the miko-nin threw a kunai out the window.

Coming through the window, a silver haired jonin held the kunai with a glint of amusement in his one visible eye. "You're rather protective of my student."

"Someone needs to be," she replied. "Though I do hope you will refrain from spying on me further." She looked deeply irritated with him. "You'd think I was an unwanted visitor rather than your Hokage."

"Ninja," he replied simply, lips turning upwards into a smile beneath the cloth mask.

"Even so." She turned back to the mounds of paperwork.

Taking that as his dismissal, the copy-nin vanished.

x~x~x

Shizune twitched as the Nara defeated her yet again. "You're cheating somehow." The claim was petty, and she knew it. Sighing, she put two coin's in the male's outstretched hand.

Accepting the money, the lazy-genius rolled his neck. "I don't need to cheat." He put the money in his front shirt pocket. "Same time next week?" He wa already on his feet, ready to go. He knew it was an odd sort of therapy for her; Losing bets for her late mentor.

Nodding, she put the shogi board and pieces away. "Thank you, Nara-san."

"Yeah, no problem." He gave her a measuring look. "Our new Hokage-How's she handling things?" It was an uncomfortable question. There had been stirrings in clan politics revolving around her lately though, and he wanted to make sure she was ready.

"She is doing all of her duties without fail," the medic-nin replied with a tinge of steel in her tone. More than once, she had to defend her mentor's successor from the more established nin of the village. It was not expected from Shikamaru however.

"Look, I have no problems with Hokage-sama. There have been whispers though. The Nara are standing firmly with her, however, the Hyuuga are not very pleased that she was accepted so readily. There's also talk of her relationship with Naruto." He looked awkward, clearly not liking the position he was in.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed. "Thank you." She knew he was trying to be helpful. "How about the Yamanaka and Akamichi? Nevermind, I'll have her call a meeting with all the clan heads."

"For the best," the prodigy intoned simply. "I'm sure Kakashi-san is already informing her though." The sneaky jonin had just left according to his senses.

Twitching, the medic-nin simply disappeared.

_x~x~x_

_The world was... Pink. Literally, he was surrounded by pink. Pink sky, pink fog obscuring the ground, nothing but pink. His orange clothes must have been practically glowing in the otherwise pink realm. "Kagome-sama?"'_

"_**The miko is not here,"**_ _a booming voice called. Red eyes opened, revealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, rising from the mists. _"_**No cage between us this time."**_ _Large teeth appeared as the giant creature pulled back his lips to smile._

_And that was all the warning the young man received before the attacks began._

_x~x~x_

Wiping the sweat off his forehead with a cool washcloth, Kagome smiled lightly at the boy. "It will be okay, Naruto-kun." She let her aura wash over him, infusing him with warmth. She knew there was a battle waging in his soul, but she knew he would be able to tame the inner beast.

"The clan heads are waiting," Shizune murmured from the doorway. She bit her lip, looking at the boy that was wrapped in a pink cocoon, sleeping in a place cut off from the world. "How is he?"

"Fighting for himself. But then, that's hardly anything new in this village." Sighing, the ageless woman looked at the boy who had been given such a burden. In him, she felt a kindred spirit. Not for the first time, she wished that the fourth Hokage had allowed her to take care of the threat Kyuubi posed, but then, that was in the past. All she could do was help his son with the future.

A little antsy, the onyx eyed beauty frowned. "They're-"

"Yes, yes, they're waiting." Sighing, the Hokage nodded to her little youkai companion. "Guard him for me, Kirara."

She meowed softly in agreement and leapt up onto the chair where her mistress had sat.

As soon as the miko-nin found her way into the meeting room, she held a hand to cease conversation. "I am told there are concerns about how I am conducting myself in the office of Hokage."

Narrowing his eyes at the woman who so easily brushed them off, Hiashi stepped forward. "You were accepted without proper vetting, and now you are showing clear favoritism towards the Uzumaki boy." He was irked, seeing her attaining the office as a slap in the face to the loyal shinobi of Konoha who had consistently been present.

"It's hardly favoritism to send him on a private mission," the Nara head drawled lazily, unconcerned. He was here because he had to be.

"Hyuuga are always stirring up trouble," Tsume growled, her canine companion offering a bark of agreement. "She is our Hokage-If Tsunade-sama thought her worthy, she is worthy." There was a ring of loyalty in her tone. "Even if she does like cats." The last part was added flippantly when she scented a feline on her.

Ever silent, Shibi watched the interaction with vague curiosity. Like many present, he simply did not know how the new Hokage handled pressure. If necessary, he always had his greatest weapons lurking beneath his skin. Though his bugs may have trouble with her strange chakra.

"So, you think that the Elders should have, what, asked your approval, Hyuuga-san?" the miko-nin asked softly.

Chuckling, Inoichi knew what the look in her eyes meant. He had seen it often in many women. She was about to give the Hyuuga a piece of her mind.

Sensing this as well, the Akamichi retreated to stand with his old team.

"I believe that our Hokage should actually be a part of our village," the Hyuuga countered, not backing down despite the steady retreat of the other heads.

"Yet I was approved." Tone a little cool, the Hokage did not explode despite the strong urge to wipe that superior look off of his face. "I may not be your ideal leader, but I am what you got. I am strong, I am smart and I am capable. If you feel differently, I'm sorry that you're experiencing unpleasant feelings. It doesn't change reality though. Back off, because I _will_ make you if you force my hand."

Silence echoed in the room for a long moment.

Coughing, Aburame took pity on the proud man who clearly did not have it in him to break the silence nor leave as it was. "I am satisfied." With that said, he bowed to his Kage and disappeared.

Slowly, the other clan leaders copied the action.

Sighing in relief, Kagome returned to observe the blond boy who was still struggling so.

Silent, Shizune merely gaped after her. _When did she learn to put people in place that way?_ The Kagome she remembered often exploded or just ran away. This Kagome was... Well, she was acting the part of Hokage.

"Impressive," Kakashi mused, lip twitching when the medic-nin jumped.

"Quit doing that!" Shizune yelled, chest heaving as she narrowed her eyes at him. Sensing his amusement, she forced herself to calm so as not to give him any more satisfaction. "But I agree. She handled them well."

"It helps that Hyuuga was the only one who showed any real animosity." Which was much as he expected. Nara was too lazy, Akamichi would follow Nara, Yamanaka had vetted her sufficiently already as was his specialty, Inuzuka was too loyal and Aburame just didn't have any motive to question her without cause. All in all, it was lucky there were no Uchiha representatives or they may very well have found reason to agree with Hyuuga for once.

"I worried Inuzuka might side with him-Their heirs are extremely close." Shizune shook her head and straightened the room a bit, needing something to keep her busy.

"No, too much loyalty there. Kagome-sama would have to truly mess up." Amused, he caught her wrist. "Why not leave this for the day? She certainly has." His one visible eye crinkled with mirth.

Surprised, she turned to look at him and was momentarily silenced by his almost carefree expression. Blushing, she jerked her arm back and huffed. "Some of us have responsibilities."

"Yes, and she could appoint someone else as assistant anytime. You don't have to serve her forever." His tone was light though they both knew it was not Kagome he spoke of.

Ready to tear into him, the medic-nin could only glare at the wall as he disappeared.

_x~x~x_

_Blue eyes searched the pink mist, breath unsteady as he ran. _Why did I think I could do this? There's no way! _The Kyuubi was incredible, unbound and ready to fight for dominance. He felt trapped and alone._

"_Naruto-kun," a voice called, a glimmer of red streaming through the mist. "You can do it. I know you can. I'm proud of you. We both are, because we know you can handle this where I couldn't."_

"_Who are you? Show yourself!" the blond male yelled._

"_You know, he inherited your spirit, Kushina."_

_As the mist seemed to clear, the whisker cheeked Uzumaki gaped. Before him stood the fourth Hokage and a red haired woman. "How-Why?"_

"_But your looks, Minato," the redhead countered with a smile before going to touch the shocked boy's shoulder. "We sealed pieces of ourselves with you, Naruto. We knew you would have to tame the beast eventually. And we love you so much."_

_Snarls sounded through the pink realm. _"_**I'll kill you all this time!"**_

"_Be ready, Son." Touching the boy who resembled him so thoroughly on the opposite side of his lover, the former Hokage had true pride in his eyes. "I knew you could do this." _

_In shock, tears rolled down the Uzumaki male's cheeks. "Kaa-chan, Tou-san..." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of their embrace for the first and only time in his life. When his eyes snapped open, there was determination. _I'll make them proud.


	3. Chapter 3 Assistant

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

Sapphires eyes met sky blue as the blond boy woke, a smile settling on her lips as she appraised the youth. Resting a hand against his whiskered cheek, she studied him curiously. "Your eyes have changed." She held up a mirror revealing, where there were once rounded pupils, demonic slits. "I have a charm for you to wear that will hide your new traits."

Shocked, the male looked at his reflection, touching his now slightly more jagged markings as well as his fangs and pointed ears-Even the action of touching the changes brought his attention to the claw-like shape of his nails. "I'm a demon..."

"You are." She handed him a ring that would fit his middle finger, the seals of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki engraved into the silver. She held up the mirror again to show him that he now looked fully human. "The ring will keep you looking human in more than one way." Indicating her own hand, she had a plain silver band. "When I was making one for you, I thought it might make it easier on me. From the point you first put it on, it adapts the image to age you accordingly. You are the only one who may remove it, and if you do so for more than three days, the aging illusion will reset next time you put it on."

Looking down at the seals, his heart warmed a little. She had gone that extra step, not just a charm, but something he could take pride in wearing. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Surprised by the tone of quiet respect, the older woman smiled softly. "You're more than welcome, Naruto-kun. Though the merge is complete, you'll need to take it easy a bit and be careful as you train. I'd like us to meet once a week to make sure you are handling the changes well. I also want to let you know, that when the time comes for me to resign, you are my first pick for a successor."

Shock rolled through him at that. Not many people even gave his want to be Hokage a passing thought. To think she would actually _support_ it, knowing he was what he was, truly stunned him. He grinned, not his usual too bright smile that hid his feelings, but a true expression of happiness. "Then I'm going to train to be even stronger than you!"

Mirth entered her eyes and she stood, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "I look forward to that."

x~x~x

Pocketing the coins after the routine loss by the medic-nin, the Nara sat back. "You seem pretty distracted." Typically, it took him a bit longer to win.

Onyx eyes flickered to the younger male, thoughtful. If there was anyone in the world to have private conversations with, it might be him. He was too lazy to gossip and might have some insight if he didn't find the problem too boring. "I've been thinking of taking more field missions, maybe having Kagome-sama get a new assistant."

That surprised him a bit, having thought she would remain on hand, just as she had for Tsunade-sama. But it was probably better for her. Remaining in the same position could leave her with unresolved emotions that were never allowed to process. "Perhaps it's best, if that's what you want. Plenty of others would like the position." Not him. But others.

His answer was simple and Shizune smiled a little, giving him a grateful nod. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

x~x~x

"Naruto has improved quite a bit since his top secret mission," the silver haired jonin commented as he slid through the window. "But he prefers to train alone now." There was a curiosity in his one visible eye.

"Perhaps he wants to keep his techniques to himself, Copy-nin," the Hokage replied with a slight tease in her voice. "Now, why are you truly here?" His surveillance of her was not unusual, but he typically had something to say if he approached her.

"Shizune is going to ask to be moved to the active roster and have you choose a new assistant." His tone was neither positive or negative, simply neutral on the matter. However, he wanted to offer his wisdom to her. Perhaps it was the teacher in him. "You will need someone loyal to you, not just Tsunade's memory. Though she prefers the field, Inuzuka Hana could be someone to look at."

Gaze softening a little at the realization that he was offering council, she nodded. Though part of her thought he should have allowed Shizune herself tell her these things, she could appreciate that he wanted her to have time to select someone, even giving her a name. "I will take your recommendation into consideration."

Bowing, he disappeared, his piece said.

As soon as he was out of sight, the door opened, revealing the very woman the jonin had brought news of. She smiled, a little nervous. "Kagome-sama, how's the paperwork coming?"

Groaning, the miko-nin poked the pile in irritation. "It never stops. Ever." Flopping her head on the nearest pile, she sighed. She knew it was coming and thought it best that she allow the pretty medic-nin to break the news herself.

"No, it never does." Smiling at the very Tsunade like action, Shizune's resolve solidified. She could never grieve properly here. It wasn't Kagome's fault, but it was too easy to fall into the familiar pattern. "I think... Kagome," she began, addressing her informally to try and break the strange surrogacy she had placed upon her with Tsunade gone, "I think I need to return to the field. It would be a good change of pace for me and it would give you an opportunity to choose another assistant, build up ties to the village beyond myself."

Having just heard the news from Kakashi first, she only gave a slightly sad smile. She understood all too well that this was what she needed, and she sincerely wished she could help her in her grief. "Alright. I will return your name to the active roster and start looking for a new assistant. Though, I hope you'll still eat lunch with me occasionally."

Happy that the ageless woman had agreed so easily, she nodded. "Of course. I took the liberty of preparing a file with possible candidates. I thought you might try Hyuuga Hinata. Hiashi-sama is still a bit bent out of shape, so I thought that selecting her might smooth over some of the ill feelings."

Arching an eyebrow at the recommendation, she hid her smile. She had just received good but conflicting advice from two different sources. "Thank you, Shizune. I'll think it over carefully." She took the file and got back to work.

x~x~x

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura bellowed, running to catch up to her old teammate.

Pausing mid step, the blond man whirled around and grinned. "Sakura-chan!" Not thinking about it, he hugged the girl, releasing her quickly with a blush on his face. It was not a blush of a bashful boy with a crush though, no he was rather embarrassed that his new senses told him she had recently been intimate with someone. "H-How was your mission? And Suna? Did you get to talk to Gaara much?"

Glad for the subject change as she wasn't in the mood for her friend to hit on her, she smiled. "Went pretty well, I thought. Reconfirmed the treaty for Kagome-sama. Gaara was good." She shifted a little, curious when her friend looked uncomfortable. "Er, anyway, I should really get my report in-Just wanted to say hi. Maybe you, me and Kaka-sensei can have dinner together tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be good! See you later, Sakura-chan!" he called, retreating with a wave. He needed to talk to Kagome about managing his sharpened senses. It really was just plain awkward at times.

Blinking after the blond's hasty exit, the pinkette brushed it off before continuing on her path.

x~x~x

"Kakashi tells me you're training more and more alone. Are you having trouble with your control?" Setting tea before the younger nin, Kagome tilted her head to the side, studying his expression.

Shaking his head, he sipped the herbal blend, finding it soothing and just sweet enough. "Not with the chakra. I'm doing pretty well with that... But, my senses. I smell everything. I can smell what people have eaten, where they've been, how they're feeling and even..." His cheeks flamed. "Even what they've been doing and who with."

Covering her mouth, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped, his discomfort summoning some of the more pleasant memories of her past. "That's something I'm afraid I can't help with. Kitsune have very keen sense of smell." She sat across from him, sipping her own beverage. "Just try to let it be normal. Eating, emotions, even the intimacies you're now detecting are all a part of life. The way you experience them is a little different now, but they were always there."

"But I don't want to know when people had sex or are getting horny!" he exclaimed, flushing when he realized he'd yelled such a thing at his Hokage.

Chuckling, she reached over and squeezed his hand. "Look at it this way, you'll have an easier time finding women because you'll know who's spoken for and be able to scent if they desire you." Releasing him, she smiled as she sipped her tea.

Expression becoming a little somber, the orange clad male slumped. "But I can't really get with ladies... What if I lose control of my instincts? And what if I fall in love, but she shrivels up and dies while I'm young and strong forever?"

Heart clenching, having experienced that same dilemma, the beauty let out a slow sigh. "Well, it is different as a kitsune than it is for me as an immortal human. You will crave intimacy, the instinct to take lovers being a strong one in your breed. If you do fall in love, your instincts will guide you to claim your lover as mate. This would match their life to yours. However, I do hope you would talk to them about it and get consent beforehand."

"What about you?" Sky blue eyes met sapphire with curiosity. "Do you ever get close to people?" He didn't mean sexually, just in general. She often seemed so distant even when she was right next to him, apart from the world. Would he be like that?

"I was close to Tsunade-sensei," she whispered quietly, the pain in her heart intense. Hiding her pain, she smiled gently at him. "I am here to help you, but you have your own path, Naruto-kun. You don't need to look to me for a way to conduct yourself in your life. Like I said, the rings will make it easier, and when the time comes, you can simply move on if you like, or live out your days as a normal man and fake your death. Either way, it's your choice to make, not mine."

Wondering if he'd overstepped a bit, the kitsune frowned but nodded. But he could tell she was hurting, the changes in her scent making it obvious. "It's just... You seem so lonely. I wish I could help you like you're helping me."

Meeting his gaze, she couldn't help but be reminded of the time so long ago when she had so wanted to be allowed to help the fourth Hokage, his father. She smiled faintly. "Who do you think I should pick to be my next assistant?"

Eyes widening a bit, he looked shocked. "Is there something wrong with Shizune-neechan?!"

"Oh, no, no!" Waving off his concerns, she shook her head. "No, Shizune just wants to return to the field. So I'm going to need someone else to keep me on track." She chuckled a bit, thinking of the few times she had snuck off to enjoy some moments by herself and Shizune's panic about it.

Studying her a moment, he looked thoughtful. "Hinata-chan. She's really nice and calm and smart. She's getting stronger all the time and I think she'd be good to help you." It was hard to remain somber with the quiet girl, her reserved nature causing most to want to make her smile.

"She'll be my pick then." Seeing him grin with pride, she decided not to tell him Shizune recommended her too. He needed to feel confident in himself, and what better way than to listen to his opinion and take it under advisement. He was going to be her successor and she was happy to help groom him for it.


End file.
